Used and Abused
by skip together
Summary: Kaiba Noa has been with Jounouchi for a long time. When he meets Jounouchi's sisters husband, he can't help but feel a need for the boy... RxN


Noa sighed to himself quietly, locking himself out of his own apartment and starting down the street weakly, holding onto his bleeding arm and biting his bottom lip with another whimper. He removed his hand from the bleeding spot to stare at the red liquid, and moving to wipe it on his white shirt. Said shirt was torn in several places, and there were many different wounds adorning each patch of skin on the aqua haired boy's arms. He looked up, getting himself into his own car and sticking the key in the ignition weakly, starting it up and heading off.

There had been another fight between him and his older boyfriend, and he had left the house with a very small amount of wounds in comparison to what he usually went through when he came home to Jounouchi, especially when the other was drunk. When they got together the other had promised to him that he wouldn't be abusive. That he couldn't – because of what his father was like and how he knew what it was really like.

He never knew that he would break that promise. Neither of them did. Even Noa didn't know why he stayed with Jounouchi, but he did. He thought he was in love with the man – he always told himself that he was. He could never leave. Sometimes Jounouchi even apologized in the mornings when Noa came back home, offering him things, begging for Noa to stay.

And he always did. He wanted to leave when Jounouchi hit him, hurt him, and raped him. But… in the morning the other was okay again. And he no longer wanted to leave. He wanted to stay. He thought… that this was the best he would get. The best life he would find.

            Otogi Ryuuji opened the front door of his house, smiling weakly as his little dog came up, bouncing up and down happily. He placed his coat on the coat rack, setting his bag on the ground as he slipped out of his shoes. After a long day of taking pictures, dealing with models, and fighting, he was ready to kick back and relax.

His wife, Shizuka, smiled at him as he passed by the kitchen, where she was busy working on dinner. They never talked anymore: just smiled and slept in the same bed. They were rarely in the same room anymore: Ryuuji with his work (which he piled on with the sole reason of getting away from his wife) and Shizuka with her housekeeping, dinners with friends, and family. They never had any time for each other.

They had gotten married because they were friends in high school, and it seemed only right that they would get together. They never fought, had a lot of the same things in common, and could talk about anything, (although they never did.)

Quietly he took a seat at his desk, shifting through his old photographs. He remembered back when he was still trying to get a job: Shizuka had supported them, and he thanked her for that. Now she stayed at home while he was away, and not long after he came home she would leave.

Leaning back, he sighed, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose, before pushing his glasses up.

He just… was not in love with her. He loved her, yes, but it was only as a friend.

Noa stopped the car at a park, looking around, unsure of whether to find himself a hotel, or go there, and spend the night walking around and waiting for his bruises to heal.

He finally decided on the latter, turning off his car and stepping out of the thing, locking it behind him and starting to walk around outside.

A weakened smile crossed over his pale features as he saw a swingset, and went immediately to take a seat on it, rocking on it quietly and letting the time pass him by for the remainder of the night.

"So Jounouchi," came the voice of Honda, Jounouchi's best friend, as the man stepped into the house, beer in hand. "How long has it been since you last saw that hot sister of yours? You should bring her on over sometime! I'd love to see her again!"

The blonde, glaring at his friend for speaking about his sister like that, said: "I don't know. Two, three years? She's married, Honda, so don't even think about it!" The brunette shook his head, and Jounouchi continued: "I'll call her up to see if she wants to come over for dinner or something. **If **I can find her number, that is."

Noa sat behind Jounouchi, watching the other two men talking to each other and smiling slightly. He shifted in his seat and said nothing, looking to his side and biting at a still swollen bottom lip.

Quietly the blonde moved over to the phone. He flipped through his little black book and found the right number. After a bit of talking, he hung it up and turned to the two men. "Okay, it's all set up. Anyone hungry?"

"Why?" Honda asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Because we can either come tonight or tomorrow night. She told me to call her back," came the reply, the blonde saying it as if Honda was stupid and should have known what Shizuka had said. "Oh, and you're not coming. It's just going to be myself and Noa." Quietly he walked over to the aqua haired boy and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, before flipping Honda off. "Fucker."

Noa blushed a bit at that, giggling and smiling slightly. He gave Honda an apologetic look, and shifting a bit in the seat. He blinked at that, tilting his head. "We're going to your Sister's house?" He asked softly in question.

Jounouchi nodded. "To see her and meet her husband. Do you want to? They'll make us dinner and we'll talk. If you don't want to, you know, it's okay… we could just… _stay home_."

Noa immediately shook his head, scared. "No, I would like to go," He said hurriedly, tone shaky. "I haven't seen your sister in a while, I would like to see how she's doing." He smiled, looking down.

He nodded. "Well then, get your coat. She wants us to come tonight, and it's about ten minuets away." He shooed Honda off and went to get ready.

Noa nodded to him and stood, going to go and get himself his coat, and pull it around himself carefully. He sighed a bit, looking away and tugging his turtleneck sweater down over his arms to hide his scars as he usually did in public, or whenever he and Jounouchi went out of the house.

A moment after the doorbell rang, Otogi Shizuka answered, a smile on her face. "Onii-chan!" She cried, pulling her brother into a tight hug, before she pulled away to give Noa one, a bit more loosely. "Hello, Noa-san. I'm so glad you two could make it! Come in, come in!" Happily she ushered them inside, taking their coats to hang them up. "Ryuuji is in the living room. Dinner should be ready in half an hour!"

Noa smiled at the other's cheerfulness, noting the obvious differences between the two of them and chuckling inwardly and shifting as he stepped into the house. He noted how much nicer it was than his and Jounouchi's, looking around it fondly and smiling, commenting to the woman on how nice it looked.

She gave him a smile as she led them into the living room. Ryuuji looked up from his seat, his long ponytail falling over his shoulders as he gave them a weak smile, greeting them with a quiet 'hello.'

Jounouchi motioned for Noa to take a seat, taking his own across from his green-eyed brother in law.

Noa took the seat, sitting with his hands in his lap and holding the sweater down over even his wrists. He smiled up at Ryuuji with a little blush, other times staring down at the carpet.

Jounouchi and Ryuuji only stared quietly at each other, without so much as an uttered word. After about 30 minuets, Shizuka stepped out, and they all moved into the kitchen.

"So," she said, looking around the table. She tried to think of something to say in the uncomfortable silence, before: "Noa, what do you do for a living?"

Noa smiled at her, chuckling lightly. "I'm a writer," He said softly, shifting in the seat. "I write for the paper, but I like to write novels, too." Was the full response, and his sapphire eyes found their way back to her husband, making him swallow and blush, immediately looking away.

"Oh?" Ryuuji looked at him, obviously interested. "I'm a photographer. I take pictures for the paper and for magazines. I enjoy it as a hobby, too… maybe some of our work has been put together? I think I've read something of yours…"

This made Noa look back over to the man with another small blush a smile, head tilted now to the side. "Oh, really? Wow, I never thought anyone actually read my stuff," He laughed, smile widening.

Smiling warmly, the black haired man chuckled lightly. "I used to think no one looked at my pictures. But now I know a little better. I still don't think anyone likes them, however…" He took a bite of the food and smiled to his wife. "You're the best cook I know as always, Shizuka-chan."

Noa looked down, then smiled back. "The food is wonderful, Shizuka-san." He added to that, entirely in truth. He took a small glance back at Jounouchi, just to see how he was doing.

Jounouchi was quietly eating, his eyes glued on Ryuuji's form. The black haired man didn't seem to notice, moving his eyes to Noa once more with a smile. They finished off their dinner in silence and Shizuka shooed them all into the living room so she could clean.

Noa took his seat back where he had been, shifting and going back to attempting conversation with Ryuuji. "I would love to see more of the photographs you take," He said with a smile, tilting his head to the side and letting his bangs fall over his sapphire eyes, almost obscuring his view.

"Hang on a second," was the reply, as the elder got up and quickly disappeared. He returned a moment later with a booklet full of photographs, handing it to Noa as he took a seat next to the aqua haired boy. "I never share any of these with anyone, but… I kind of feel like I can trust you…"

The other looked up with a smile at that, blushing more vibrantly this time and giggling lightly. "I'm glad, then," He said softly, moving to open up the booklet and flip through, staring at all of the beautiful pictures that the other had taken, and smiling at them all with equal interest in each.

"Noa," Jounouchi said after a few moments, his tone annoyed. "We really should get going. I left the cat outside."

"Shizuka said you're allergic to cats…" Ryuuji pointed out, confused.

"Now, Noa!" The blonde snapped, standing up.

Noa immediately looked up, nodding like a good boy and flinching from the tone. He looked over to Ryuuji, handing the book back to him and muttering a small goodbye with a knowing and scared look in his blue eyes.

Ryuuji frowned, about to speak when Jounouchi took Noa's arm and almost dragged the boy outside. He looked at Shizuka, whom had not see anything, and went to put his book away quietly.

As they came into the door, Jounouchi shoved Noa against the wall roughly, his eyes narrowed. "Am I not good enough for you, suddenly??" He cried angrily, pinning Noa's shoulders to the wall as he pressed his face close to the pale boy's. "Do you have to flirt with my sister's husband to make yourself feel better!? Huh!? Or am I just nothing to you, Noa!?"

The boy whimpered, closing his eyes, scared. "No! No!" He cried weakly, tears in his eyes. "I'm in love with you," This time, he truly felt like he was lying. "I was only making friends with him, he seems so nice,"

"OH, so now he's _nicer_ then me?!" He reared a hand back and punched Noa across the face, hard enough to knock the boy down. "Well you can just go and live off him, then! Since my love seems to mean _nothing_ to you!"

The other boy curled himself into a ball, covering his head with his hands and shaking his head furiously, no matter how much it hurt him. "It means a lot, Jou-chan! I swear it," Noa whimpered, voice shaking. "It truly means everything to me..." He didn't know why he pleaded his love to the other so much while it never helped him; it only seemed to make the beatings worse. His lip was bleeding again now, and he could taste the blood on his tongue.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up, you little bastard!" He moved to knock his foot roughly into Noa's side, three times, growling. "I'm sick of your fucking lies!"

Noa stumbled to get himself up, praying silently for Jounouchi to get bored with the beatings sooner than usual and go to bed – though he knew he would never be that lucky. He had a sudden image of wanting to be with Ryuuji – wanting the black haired man to comfort him and take him away from this. He finally got himself up, standing and leaning against the wall, knowing that all he had done was give Jounouchi many more targets for attacking. "Please…" He whispered, crying and trying to cover his side, where he had been kicked.

"Oh, you're _begging_ now!? Your apologies mean nothing!" He took a hand full of the aqua hair and threw the boy to the ground again, kicking at his arms and legs violently. "Stop apologizing when you don't mean it! What do you think _Otogi_ would say, huh? Since he's so much more _important_ to you than me!"

Noa cried out in pain as he was thrown to the floor, holding his body up by his arms and feeling his legs going weak. He coughed once, blood coming up from his throat and splattering onto the once clean carpet. He soon just let his body fall, and stopped trying to get up, stopped trying to tell the other how much he loved him. This was unusual for him, falling and just letting himself be beaten.

The beatings went on almost an hour longer than was normal for Jounouchi. They finally finished when he disappeared into the bedroom to sleep, obviously still pissed off. Slamming the door, the house echoed the noise, before it was silent once more.

Noa looked up about 15 minutes later, bruised and horribly bloodied. His sweater was now ruined, blood stains and tears in it all over. He finally stood, stumbling over to the door and making his way out to his car. It took him a long time to gather enough strength to actually get in, still crying from the flashes of the life he used to have with Jounouchi going through his mind as he weakly started up his car.

The aqua haired little writer sat in his car, with the ignition running, trying to figure out where to go. Somewhere – anywhere. Anywhere that wasn't here. Wasn't with Jounouchi. He thought for another moment, until it hit him, and he headed off to the Otogi residence.

With much stumbling and trying to breathe, Noa walked himself up the stairs to the nice house, ringing their doorbell carefully. He hoped he wasn't being much of a burden, barely knowing them and it being near one in the morning.

Ryuuji happened to be awake, a feeling of dread obscuring his ability to sleep. Quietly he stepped up to the door, opening it without much difficulty, the feeling now worsening as he spotted Noa, his eyes becoming wide.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry, I can leave if you'd like.." He whispered, looking down with tears still in his eyes.

"No… no I was awake…" he motioned for Noa to come in, a frown on his pale face. "What happened, Noa? God, you look like you've been through hell and back fourteen times…"

Noa stepped into the house, having to catch himself from falling and crying out as he accidentally knocked into his side, bruises still there. "I… I just… it…"

The black haired boy quickly lifted Noa into his arms, closing the door as he stepped into the living room, resting the aqua haired boy on the sofa. He disappeared and returned moments later, first aid kit in hand. Without question he lifted the boy's shirt up, and gasped out, turning his head away, hand over his mouth as he attempted not to throw up at the very sight of Noa's body.

Noa looked down, ashamed, body shaking. "I… I made Jounouchi upset again," He whispered, crying. "I didn't mean to but I knew it would so it was my fault…"

Ryuuji's eyes snapped to him instantly, a mix of emotions in them. "J-Jounouchi? Jounouchi did t-this… he did this to you, Noa?" Not waiting for an answer, he began to quietly work on the wounds, applying ointment and bandages, his eyes seemingly lost as he worked.

Noa nodded, trying to wipe at his tears and shiver at the touches, trying to pull away with a hissing noise as some of it stung. "But I made him mad. I always make him mad… but… I don't mean to…"

"Even if he was mad…" the elder boy shook his head, his eyes moving up to Noa in a confused state. "He shouldn't beat you up, Noa… he… god… Noa, no one should have this happen to them, no matter what. You're staying here tonight, okay? And I'm calling the cops tomorrow and then you'll never have to see him again…"

"But… but I'm in love with him… I… I know I am… at least, I think… he's always okay every time I come back in the mornings!" Noa tried, whimpering. "But if he knows I came here instead of going to the park like usual then he'll get more mad…" The littler one trailed off, bangs covering his eyes.

Ryuuji's gaze moved to Noa in a look of pity, confusion, and worry. One hand moved away from wrapping a bandage to push some of Noa's hair aside, before he took a rag and lightly wiped at the boy's bleeding lip, wiping the blood off of his mouth. "Noa… if he's beating you, then it's not love. Even if he's okay in the mornings, in the nights, he's a horrible person. Don't go back to him, he's not going to get any better, no matter how much love you feed him. He has no where to go but down."

"But I… but then I have nowhere to go… I don't want to be alone," He cried, tears falling over pale and bruised cheeks. He looked away from Ryuuji, hands gripping onto the remainder of his sweater that sat underneath his body.

"You can stay here," the elder stated calmly, but seriously. He ran the cloth over Noa's forehead to clear off smeared blood. "My doors are always open to you, Noa, even if you decide to go back to Jounouchi. You can always come here, come to me, when you need someone. I promise."

He swallowed. "Jounouchi would hurt me. He would… he would rape me again…"

A wince left Ryuuji's lips at the word, and he moved to look into Noa's eyes, his own almost filled with tears. "He… god, Noa, don't tell me that he…"

Noa stared down at his lap, shifting, scared. "I was a virgin when we got together," He muttered, biting at his bottom lip and trying to stop his crying.

Without another word the black haired boy slowly pulled Noa into a careful hug, burring his face into the boy's shoulder. After a moment of silence, he finally choked out: "Please don't go back there… I… I couldn't stand to see you hurt, Noa…"

Noa blinked, shaking from the sudden but wanted and gentle touch, closing his eyes and reaching bruised arms up to rest them carefully on the other's back, crying onto his shoulder and nodding in response. "H-hai… I… I won't… I promise…"

Sighing happily, the elder moved to pull away. "Let's get you cleaned up and in some fresh clothes, okay? You can take the spare bedroom, and I'll lay with you if you want me to…"

"Really?" He asked softly, smiling at that. The smile soon turned into a frown, however, and he began: "But what about Shizuka? Won't she mind?"

"Shizuka?" It took Ryuuji a moment to realize, before he suddenly smacked his forehead. He turned to Noa with a warm smile, however. "No, no, she won't mind. And we don't have to tell her about Jounouchi if you don't want. We don't have to tell anyone. It's really up to you."

Noa nodded weakly, staring down at his wounds and making a small noise. "He… he got mad… because he thought I was flirting with you… he thought I liked you…"

A blush crossed the elder's cheek as he stared quietly at Noa, his voice quiet. "Why would he think something like… that? We were… we were just trying to become friends… weren't we?" His own doubt in that statement leaked out through him, seeming to fill the silent living room.

"That's what I tried to tell him…" Noa whispered, staring at a gash in his upper arm.

Ryuuji shook his head, before finishing off fixing up Noa's wounds. He lead the boy upstairs and into his room quietly, trying not to wake Shizuka as he pulled out clothes, finding some and handing them to Noa, showing the boy the bathroom so he could change.

He stepped into the room, changing himself into a very, surprisingly, comfortable and very loose outfit, stepping back out minutes later with a small blush towards Ryuuji, shifting still as he did when he was nervous.

With a weak smile, Ryuuji motioned to a room he was standing by. "This is the guest room," he pointed out. "You can make it your room if you'd like, Noa. I'm sure Shizuka wouldn't mind you staying here." He stepped into it, moving the pillows on the bed around nervously.

Noa followed the taller man into the room, smiling softly through his pained muscles and moving to stand next to him. He bowed with a bit of difficulty, smiling still. "Thank you for letting me stay here," He whispered, returning to his upright position and looking back into the man's eyes with another blush. :Maybe… maybe I do like him.: With this, he shook his head inwardly, scolding himself. :He's married!:

"Don't mention it," Ryuuji said, smiling weakly as he shook his head, holding up his hands. "I'm glad to do it. Let's get into bed then, ne?" He lifted up the covers and climbed in, after turning off the light (although leaving on a small night light: he _was_ afraid of the dark, even if he was old enough that he shouldn't be) and taking his hair out of its ponytail.

Noa's smile faded and he went to sit on the bed, feeling the covers absentmindedly with a new smile, moving carefully to get himself under the covers as well, setting himself on a pillow and staring at the ceiling of the room.

"Goodnight…" The elder boy breathed, giving Noa a sad smile. "And, Noa… I'll be here to protect you, okay? I promise. I'll always be here…" With that said he carefully rolled over and attempted to sleep, only managing to do so a few hours later.

Noa still laid sleeping the next morning, snuggled into the pillow and finally getting a good night's rest after hours of beatings, which was unusual. He whimpered a bit in his sleep, gripping the pillow and crying softly. It passed soon enough, and he was once again sleeping peacefully.

Ryuuji had woken up around 5 AM like he always did, and was up and about in the house, having told Shizuka that Noa had come to stay the night after he and Jounouchi had gotten into a small fight. At about 7:30 AM he took breakfast up to the boy, setting it on the bed, before moving to touch the boy's shoulder lightly. "Noa."

The boy recoiled from the touch as a learned defense mechanism, before blinking himself awake with a small yawn. "Hmm?" He questioned, sitting up and rubbing weakly at his eyes to fully wake himself as best he could in the morning.

The elder gave him a sad smile, before pulling away. "Shizuka made breakfast. Would you like some? It's scrambled eggs… They're as good as the rest of her food always is…"

He smiled and nodded eagerly, happy. "Mm! That sounds nice," He said softly, staring up at the other with a lingering blush.

Quietly Ryuuji placed the tray in front of him, before handing him some silverware. "I have to go to work soon. Would you like to come with me? You won't get in the way or anything… I would actually love to have you there."

He took the silverware with the same smile, beginning to eat and nodding to what the other man had mentioned. "I would love to go with you," He smiled at that still, blushing even more than before now, laughing lightly and shifting as he was sitting on the pillow still. He smiled at the food, making a small noise of appreciation towards the dish as well and looking back to Ryuuji, trying not to frown as he found himself getting more and more attracted to the older man.

A grin crossed Ryuuji's face at that, and he waited for Noa to finish, before cleaning up the boy's dishes and moving to get him some clothes. He returned a bit later with more casual clothes, handing them to the aqua haired boy with another grin. "I hope they fit…"

Noa giggled a bit at that, looking back up at him. He moved to get out of the bed, stating: "Well, we'll just have to see, then."

"So this is where I work," Ryuuji stated as they walked into the office on the 15th floor. He introduced the boy to all of his co-workers: who to avoid and who to talk to. He introduced one boy as his partner-in-crime, Ryou, who helped him with his photography.

Quietly they stepped into the room where the photo shoots were taken, and the black haired male explained that most of the time the models came to him, although at times he had to go out to them.

Noa nodded in understanding, listening with interest and smiling lightly at each pointed out thing that he said. He followed closely to the other, pulling the sleeves of the new sweater down once again to cover all of the scars and bandages over his wounds.

Looking over the small calendar, the elder boy groaned, annoyed. "I have a shooting with a band in a little bit. You can stay around and watch if you'd like. It's actually rather fun to watch if you're into watching people make fools of themselves in front of cameras…"

Noa giggled, blinking. "I've never seen it, but it sounds amusing. I suppose I will watch, then." He smiled, shifting and looking around.

Nodding, the elder made a quick note in the notebook, before giving Noa a small smile and moving to go get his cameras ready. "So… what do you do for inspiration?"

"Hmm?" He looked up, making sure it was he who was being spoken to. "Well, it certainly depends on the way I'm feeling that day. Most of the time I have good days… and I can just stare outside my window until something comes to mind." Noa smiled lightly, tilting his head to the side a bit and still letting that lingering blush stay plastered over his pale and slightly bruised cheeks.

"I wish it could come to me that simple…" Ryuuji muttered, sighing as he flipped through the various lenses for the one he wanted. "See, for me, it's a bit hard, because I have to work with people. Sometimes they don't want to do something I want to, or they turn the wrong way or something else like that. But the shots are still good, and I can use them, although most of them I don't really like."

Noa nodded in understanding, smiling still. He watched the other move, wanting briefly just to hug him and by beside him. He quickly shook the thought away, and shooed his mind from thinking another thought like that. He's married, he's married! Noa continued to try and tell himself, but it really wasn't working all too well.

Quickly the black haired man finished setting up his camera, before he turned to Noa, giving the boy an annoyed look. "Now is the worst part: waiting for the models to show up. Let me tell you that models are almost always late."

Noa laughed slightly at that, smiling to him. "I'll remember that," He said, pulling the shirt down and adjusting it yet again to his liking.

Giving a small laugh as well, the elder took a seat on one of the many stools, shifting slightly, biting at his lip. "So how did you and Jounouchi get together?" He asked, still confused about the other's relationship.

Noa swallowed, trying to remember. "Well, I met him when I was in High School," Noa said, looking away. "He was much nicer back then. And he was really sweet and he cared about me… anyways, we met back up again when his friends had this little gathering they had brought us both to, someone's wedding, I think, and he asked me out, and I said yes. Because he really was such a nice boy back then…"

"I see…" Ryuuji replied, nodding sadly. "I knew Shizuka in high school… We were best friends, so when we got out I decided to ask her to marry me. I mean, it only seems right. We were always so close… but now… well, now we've kind of grown apart…"

Noa looked back over to him with a sadly apologetic look, tilting his head. "Oh, I see… I'm sorry to hear that,"

The other boy gave him a small smile once more, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, ne?" He looked up as the doors open and three girls entered, all dressed in costumes showing that they were a rock band. "Here's the band, then." Moving quickly he stood up, grabbed his camera, and began to direct the girls into position.

Noa stepped back, watching the other with interest, and more so observing his features than anything else. He found himself trying his best to look away, but had trouble with that, as well. There was just… something about him that made him seem so attractive. Besides, of course, the fact that he was already pretty beautiful on his own. Noa had wanted the man to be there to comfort him, and had wanted him to take him away from the pain Jounouchi was putting him through… But now he really wasn't so sure if it were the right thing to want.

After much difficulty with the models (mostly that they didn't want to pose right and they kept arguing with Ryuuji) the black haired photographer managed to wrap the shoot up, sending the singing group on their way. Sighing, he placed the camera on a table and sat on the floor, holding his head in his hands in an attempt to fight off the headache he knew was coming.

Noa glanced down at him with a concerned look, kneeling and tilting his head to the side slightly in question of what was bothering the taller man.

"That was very difficult," the elder stated, looking up at Noa sadly. "I hate it when they fight me… and _god_ were they fighting me!"

Noa sighed at that, smiling softly and moving to place a hand on his shoulder. He gave him still the sad look, having a strange but fightable urge to hug the other. However, he did not.

The green-eyed man sat for some time, before he got up and grabbed the camera, smiling at Noa widely. "All better now, ne?"

With another blink, Noa chuckled, and moved to stand from his kneeling. "Ryuuji… what am I supposed to do about Jounouchi?" He questioned softly, biting at his bottom lip with a nervous glance to the floor.

Ryuuji gave him a sad look, before moving to lay his free hand on Noa's shoulder, lightly. "Noa… we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. But you never have to see him again. I swear it."

"But… I mean, he'll be okay today…" Noa said softly, shifting. "He always is. Sometimes he even apologizes,"

"He may apologize, Noa, but if he beats you, he doesn't mean it." The elder boy sighed lightly, before shaking his head. "I'm not going to let you go back to him, Noa. It's not worth it to be beaten up just because you think he loves you."

"But… he protects me… and… but…" Noa couldn't think of anything else to say, stammering something, anything, trying to find an excuse and not even knowing why. "I won't have anyone to love me anymore…"

Not knowing why, a hurt feeling crossed Ryuuji, reflected on his face. He stepped back, looking down, muttering a sad: "I will…"

Sapphire eyes widened and he blinked, looking up. "Wha… what…? But… but Shizuka…"

The other shook his head, before looking up at Noa. "I don't love her. I never have. I only married her because it seemed like the right thing to do…"

Noa immediately moved to hug him weakly, wincing from his wounds but trying to ignore them. "I wanted you to take me away from him," He murmured. "When he hurt me… and I didn't know why…"

Ryuuji blushed lightly at that, before moving to pet Noa's hair, burring his face into the aqua locks. "I had a bad feeling at the time, too… this horrid feeling washed over me, and I couldn't shake it. I thought I heard you, too… I thought you were calling out to me, asking me to save you… and… and it scared me."

Noa closed his eyes, leaning further into the taller man and making a small hissing noise as he felt a bruise being pressed. He shook it off, nuzzling into the other's neck with a small sigh, seemingly of relief.

The elder boy smiled weakly, sighing a bit, although happily. After a moment of just holding the boy, he made to move away. "I'd better get to work, then. I have photos to look through from an old shoot to figure out which ones I want to put in the magazine."

Noa looked up at him, pouting, but nodding in understanding. "H-hai…" He said softly, pulling away as well.

Giving a small smile, Ryuuji held out his hand for the younger boy, tossing his head to get his hair out of his eyes. "We'll go together."

He smiled at that, then, sighing softly and swallowing, took the taller man's hand. He moved quickly, nervously, and lightly pressed his lips to Ryuuji's with a little gasp, closing his eyes.

Green eyes widened as the elder boy froze, the only part of him that he could feel being the parts Noa was touching. He continued to stand like that, debating with himself if he should respond or not.

Noa pulled away slowly, looking down to the tile floor and choking out a small apology for the action he had just done, voice shaken.

Quietly Ryuuji cupped Noa's cheek, before moving to press his lips against the boy's lightly, his eyes closing.

Noa blinked, but melted easily into the feeling and pressed back gently, unsure, but happy.

The black haired male pulled away slowly, not yet daring to open his eyes; for fear that it would all simply disappear.

Noa smiled softly, opening his sapphire eyes and looking back up to the other man with an obvious nervous look lingering in them. He shifted slightly, and moved to hold his arms loosely around Ryuuji's neck.

Slowly Ryuuji opened his eyes, turning them to Noa with a small smile. "Wow," was all he said, before he moved to rest his head on the other's shoulder with a happy sigh.

"You're not mad at me?" He asked softly, blinking up at the other and giving him a scared look.

"No, no… of course not. Should I be?"

Noa looked away, unsure. "I'… I don't know…"

Sighing quietly, Ryuuji pulled away slowly, looking down. "God, I… I shouldn't be doing this. I'm married for gods sake…" his eyes slowly moved to Noa, as he bit his lip. "But I can't help it… I'm… I'm _drawn_ to you, Noa. Like some sort of invisible force, that I don't even want to fight…"

Noa sighed quietly, feeling the tears coming to his blue eyes. "I… I'm sorry," He murmured, thinking it was all his fault. "We shouldn't have done that… Shizuka will be upset…"

"I… I'm not sure if I even care anymore." Sighing once more, Ryuuji looked down, clenching his fists tightly. "I don't even know why I married her, Noa. I don't love her."

He looked back up to him, biting at his bottom lip and shifting, taking his arms hesitantly away from the other's neck. He glanced away after a while, feeling now very, very confused. "I… but… that's adultery…"

The black haired male was silent for a moment, before he turned quietly away, heading over to the door. "Let's get to work, ne? You can help me pick out the best pictures…"

Noa sighed softly, not wanting to let the subject go just yet. "But I really really like you…"

Freezing, Ryuuji didn't dare to turn around. He remained silent, gripping the door handle tightly, his head down with his hair covering his eyes.

"I… I'm sorry. I'm going to ruin your life, I know it… I'll leave if you'd like me to…"

The elder sighed, before finally turning to face Noa. "It's not that, Noa. It's not your fault. I just... I like you, a lot, and... well..."

The smaller boy swallowed, looking down and just waiting to be rejected.

"I would absolutely love to be with you. That is, if you don't mind..."

He blinked, looking up. He smiled slightly, blushing. "I wouldn't mind..."

"Even thought I'm married?"

"I... yes," he whispered, ashamed.

A small, sad smile crossed Ryuuji's face as he looked away. "I would leave her, but that would break her heart, and I can't do that to her..."

"But wouldn't being with me make her feel worse..?" He shook the thought, trying not to make the situation a disfavor.

The black haired man licked his lips, before chewing on the bottom one nervously. "Do we have to tell her?"

Noa thought about it for a moment, before shaking his head. "No..." He whispered.

"Are you sure, though? I don't want you to feel like second best, Noa... it's just... Shizuka has been my best friend since middle school, so I don't want to break her heart..."

The boy swallowed, looking down at the floor again. "I.. it's better than being with Jounouchi..."

Nervously shifting, Ryuuji finally let go of the door handle with a small sigh.

He looked back up, tilting his head to the side in slight question of what the problem was.

"I really should get back to work..." the elder explained, biting at his lip again.

"Do you want me gone?"

"No! No, Noa, that's the last thing I want..."

The smaller looked nervously to the floor still, shifting in the spot that he stood in. "H-hai," He stuttered, leaning against a wall.

"I just... have to do my job..." silently he stepped out of the door, motioning for Noa to follow.

Noa did so, trying to ignore the tense atmosphere surrounding the both of them and just try to act normal.

Quietly he stepped up to his desk and sat down, pulling up a chair for Noa. Reaching over, he pulled over a stack of pictures, and began to quietly look through them.

Noa didn't move to sit, still mulling things over in his mind. "Ryuuji, I don't think I can do this..."

The elder winced, his body tensing, and he didn't move. "O-oh?"

He swallowed. "It seems like we're already having too much trouble as it is. We... can't even talk about it..."

"I... see..."

"I'm going.. to go back to Jou.."

Gasping, he turned around, eyes wide as he stared at Noa. "No... Noa you can't do that!"

He looked down, shivering a bit and beginning to cry.

Standing up, the elder boy pulled the young aqua haired one into his arms tightly, burring his face in the boy's shoulder. "God, don't go back to him because of me, Noa... Don't go back to him for any reason. I couldn't stand to let you knowing what he does..."

"But you're not comfortable with being with me.." He whimpered, half in pain from the sudden grip, other from his tears.

"Yes I am... god, Noa, I'm more happy then I have been in three years. Just being near you makes me happy... when you and Jounouchi came over, I thought I was going to be bored, but when we started talking and we clicked it made me so happy..."

Noa smiled softly, nuzzling into the other's chest and gripping onto his shirt weakly.

Moving slowly, Ryuuji moved to pet Noa's hair, his eyes slipping shut at the feeling of just holding Noa in his arms.

"But.."

"Hmm?"

"I think I fell in love with you at first sight,"

"Oh?" He shifted lightly, trying not to hold on too much for fear of hurting the younger.

He nodded quietly, holding his eyes shut.

"Ah, well, I..."

"You don't have to feel the same.."

"But I do... god, I think I loved you before I met you, Noa..."

He blinked, definitely not expecting that as he looked up with a small smile.

Ryuuji looked down, a smile on his face as well.

He blushed and made to hug the other more tightly, wincing.

After a bit of holding each other, Ryuuji slowly pulled away, sighing. "Work," he explained quietly.

Noa nodded with a little smile and kissed the taller man's cheek softly

Moving to sit down, the elder pushed some hair out of his face, before looking over the many pictures.

Noa watched him with a small smile, leaning over the other's shoulder and looking over the photographs as well.

"Which ones do you like?" The other asked, looking over at Noa.

He pointed to a few with a little laugh, grinning.

"Oh?" Ryuuji looked them over again, before smiling. "I like these too."

"You should use those ones, then." Noa stated, nodding his affirmation.

"Thank you," the elder replied, before nuzzling his face against Noa's cheek.

Noa blushed at that, feeling his chest tighten and moved to kiss the other boy carefully.

The elder pulled away, looking around himself as his co-workers moved closer to watch.

Noa blinked, rubbing at his upper arm. "Gomen,"

"It's okay..." the other replied quietly, before looking at the photographs.

Noa swallowed, looking to the side.

Ryuuji bit at his lip quietly, and continued with his work.

Noa followed behind the other as the two of them left in silence, still feeling bad.

Ryuuji sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, coming up to their car.

"I'm sorry. I can tell that I stress you out..."

"It's fine. I should have told you everyone at work knows about me and Shizuka. I'm sorry that I didn't..."

Noa sighed softly, holding tightly onto the sweater and still looking down. "I.. I shouldn't have done that, though..."

"No, Noa, it's fine... It really is. I'm not mad or anything..." he shook his head, before leaning in and lightly pressing his lips to the aqua haired boy's.

Noa blushed, looking up at that. "You sure?"

He nodded happily, before kissing him once more and taking his hand.

Noa blinked at that, blushing a bit and squeezing the hand lightly.

He walked them to the car in silence.

Noa sighed as the car came to a stop, staring at his bloodied bandages and briefly wondering what happened to Jounouchi.

"You need a shower," Ryuuji suddenly pointed out, looking at Noa.

Noa glanced back over to the other, blinking. "Ha.. hai.."

"Seriously. You're still covered in blood and that can't be comfortable."

Noa looked down, nodding.

Ryuuji looked at him sadly. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry..."

Noa shook his head. "No, it's okay, I'll shower,"

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel bad or anything..."

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay then..." he sighed, before pushing some hair out of his face as he turned off the car and stepped out. Moving around he opened Noa's door quietly, his head down.

Noa stepped out of the car, tilting his head. "Ryuuji.. what's wrong?"

"I... I have a sort of request, if it's okay..."

"Hai?"

"Can I... photograph you?"

"When I look like this?"

"No, I mean some time later... can I? God, you're so perfect..."

This made the other boy blush, smiling and nodding. "Yes, if you'd like to,"

A real, true smile crossed Ryuuji's face as he leaned in, kissing Noa's cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he murmured, blushing and moving to place both hands on the other's cheeks and smile to him, hugging him loosely.

Moving a hand up Ryuuji lightly began to play with Noa's hair.

"I... this is going to be really hard to do,"

Ryuuji's body froze at that, and he pulled away, not saying anything.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"What's going to be hard to do?"

"Keeping us from Shizuka..." Noa murmured.

"It's not like she's ever around to notice..." came the muttered reply.

Noa blinked at that, looking up at him. "O.. oh.."

Ryuuji shifted lightly, looking down.

He moved to kiss the other boy's cheek again, nuzzling into his chest softly and happily staying there with him.

The elder boy slowly wrapped his arms around Noa's smaller body, sighing as he moved to breath in the sent of the younger aqua haired male.

Noa smiled softly and opened his sapphire eyes again, looking up to him happily.

The elder male gave him a smile, before kissing his forehead. "Shower."

"Hai, hai,"

Ryuuji took them both inside quietly.

Noa looked around, slipping his shoes off and feeling guilty.

"Shizuka!" Ryuuji cried. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back!" She said, not bothering to come out of wherever she was.

Noa blinked, now feeling even worse.

Quietly Ryuuji started into the back of the house.

Noa followed him silently, watching where he was going.

Ryuuji quickly stepped up tho the bathroom, showing everything to Noa silently, and teaching him how to work the water.

He nodded to show that he was listening, trying to ignore all of the conflicts in his mind.

"If you need me I'll be in there," the black haired man stated, nodding to a room next to the bathroom. "I'll get you something to wear, too."

"Thank you," Noa whispered with a small, true smile.

The elder gave him a smile in return, kissing his cheek and disappearing into the room.

Ryuuji was sitting on the computer when Noa came out of the shower, playing around with a few pictures digitally.

Noa moved over to watch from over the other's shoulder, accidentally dripping some water from his wet bangs onto the other's shirt without noticing.

The elder looked at him with a small smile, before nodding to the picture he was playing around with.

"I like it," Noa commented with a smile, nuzzling into the other's neck with a little purring noise.

"Mm... I'm glad. Shizuka left while you were in the shower."

"She did? Where did she go?"

"To one of her little parties with her friends."

"Ah," Noa smiled, nodding his slight amount of interest.

Ryuuji leaned back in his seat, sighing at the picture. "Mm..."

"Something on your mind?"

"Not really, no..." he bit his lip, still thinking. "I'm trying to figure out what to do with this..."

"I like it the way it is, " Noa said softly, eyes falling back onto the photo.

"Oh?" Ryuuji sighed, before saving it and closing the program.

"Hai," he nodded, smiling still.

Turning the chair around, the elder man looked up at the younger one, grinning.

"Hmm?"

"What should we do, then?"

"I don't know," He said honestly, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, we could go out for a walk, or sit around here..."

"A walk sounds very nice," Noa said with a little blush, looking down at the other man.

Quickly the elder stood up, holding out his hand happily.

Noa took the hand, immediately moving up to kiss the other softly.

Closing his eyes, Ryuuji pressed into the kiss, forcing himself to not do anymore.

He blushed, chest doing it's usual tightening, and hesitantly breaking them apart to smile up at him.

With a shit faced grin, Ryuuji quickly kissed the younger's cheek, before heading off.

Noa stepped back into the house after their walk with a sigh, slipping off his shoes once more and putting them by the door.

The black haired male hung up his coat quietly, before slipping off his own shoes.

The other man watched him silently.

"So... can I take pictures of you now?"

"I'm.. but.."

"It's okay if you don't want to, Noa..."

"I don't think I look okay yet,"

"You look fine... but if you want I can put you in different clothes and change your hair."

"No, I mean.. I still have all of these cuts and bruises,"

"Makeup, my friend."

Noa looked away, shaking his head.

Ryuuji shrugged, and stepped further inside. "No problem."

Noa followed along after him, quiet, and trying not to talk too much.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really, no.."

"Great! I'll make some dinner."

Noa blinked at that, rolling his eyes with a small smile.

Quietly the elder stepped into the kitchen, turning on the light.

Noa watched him, unsure of what to do, so he just stood there, waiting to be told.

"What would you like to eat, then?"

"I'm really not all that hungry, really..."

"Cereal it is!"

The smaller one turned himself around, taking a seat at the table and staring into his lap.

Ryuuji looked at him. "Noa, the last time you ate was this morning. You need food."

"No, I don't. I'm not hungry, I swear I'll be fine."

"Noa... please eat? For me?"

"I'm not hungry, though!"

"Stop fighting me... god, I just want you to stay alive."

"Fine, okay? I'll eat."

He looked away, before moving out of the kitchen quietly to head down the hallway.

"Ryuuji?" Noa stood, blinking, and moving to follow him down there. "Ryuuji..."

He opened the bedroom door, the light playing over the dark hallway. "Shizuka? Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I ate at the party," came the girl's soft response.

Nodding, Ryuuji gave her a smile. "I just worry about you, ne?" He quietly closed the door and turned around, almost knocking into Noa.

Noa stepped back, wincing and stuttering an apology.

Smiling weakly, the black haired man headed back into the kitchen.

"Is something the matter, Ryuuji?" Noa asked softly, following him yet again.

"No, no... I was just checking to see if she had anything at the party."

Noa nodded, looking down as the guilt passed over his mind yet again.

The black haired male quietly got to making the food.

"Ryuuji... it still seems like something is the matter,"

"I'm just a little tired is all. It's been a long day, ne?"

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Noa."

He sighed softly, nodding. "If you're sure..."

"I'm sure. Trust me." He placed two bowls on the table and grabbed some spoons, sitting down.

Noa stared at the cereal for a bit, biting at his bottom lip.

Ryuuji looked at him quietly, frowning.

He shifted, taking the spoon and forcing himself to eat.

Ryuuji quickly finished his food and put the bowl in the sink.

The other boy managed to finish about half of it, bringing it up with him and following where Ryuuji had gone.

Ryuuji was lying quietly on the sofa, face under a pillow.

He moved to follow that way too, kneeling to be at the level of the couch. "Ryuuji?"

"Mm?" Came the muffled reply.

"You feeling alright?"

"Juuuuuuuuust peachy."

The younger frowned, reaching up to place a hand on Ryuuji's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Trust me, Noa, I'm fine..."

"You really don't seem all that fine to me,"

"I really am. I promise."

Noa prodded at him, frowning still.

Ryuuji sighed, burring his face into a pillow.

"Do you want me to leave you alone, then?" He asked softly, looking down.

"Not really, No."

He sighed, shifting, and staying quietly in his spot.

They remained quiet for a moment, before Shizuka stepped out of the room, coming up to them. "Oh, hello, Noa-san," she said, blinking. "I didn't know you were still here."

He blinked, looking back up at her from the floor. "Would you like me to leave?" He questioned softly.

She shook her head with a soft smile. "You are always welcome here."

He smiled at that, only feeling more guilty than before.

"Ryuuji, dear, when are you coming to bed?" She asked, turning to him.

He gave her a weak smile. "In a bit, Shizuka."

Noa felt his heart sinking once more, and he stared at the floor.

Nodding, she kissed his cheek, before disappearing back into the room.

Noa shifted, gripping his shirt.

Ryuuji sat up with a small sigh.

Noa didn't dare look up at him.

"Is something wrong, Noa?"

"I don't know," He whispered.

"Alright..."

Noa made a fake smile, looking back up to him.

This only made Ryuuji frown as he looked away. "Better be off to bed..."

"Ha-hai,"

"Goodnight then, Noa..."

Noa stood himself up, nodding quietly and heading into the guest bedroom.

Noa stayed sleeping way into the morning, to worried that night to sleep and shifting a lot. He finally got to sleep around one in the morning, staying that way for as long as he could.

Ryuuji had stayed home when he found Noa asleep, deciding to let the boy remain like that, but not wanting to leave him home by himself.

He rolled himself over and made a small crying out noise, burrying himself subconsciously into the pillow.

Ryuuji slowly stepped up to run a hand across Noa's forehead sadly.

The warm feeling made the sleeping boy shiver, yawning himself awake.

"Good morning sunshine."

The other boy blinked his eyes open, looking up weakly.

Ryuuji gave him a large smile, poking his cheeks.

He giggled at that, blushing and moving his hands up to rub his eyes.

Ryuuji took a seat on the bed, yawning lightly.

"Morning,"

He grinned, before moving in to kiss Noa lightly, nuzzling the boy's cheek afterward.

Noa smiled as the guilt went away at such a wonderful feeling, moving to hug the taller tightly.

He quickly pulled Noa into a careful hug, burring his face into the boy's neck.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Yes, I should be."

"Why aren't you?"

"That's a good question."

Noa sighed weakly, pulling away from him to give him a frown.

Ryuuji crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue at the younger boy, both an attempt to make him laugh and a way to tell him that he didn't care.

He giggled a bit at that, swatting at the other's head.

Ryuuji gave him an innocent smile, before moving in to snuggle closer to Noa again.

He winced, but smiled it off and went to wrap his arms around the other.

"You smell good!" The elder whined, before purring. "Really good..."

Noa blinked, blushing. "Um? Okay.."

Giggling, Ryuuji pulled away. "What should we do today?"

"I'm not sure. I think that you should be at work,"

"I don't want to go to work," he pouted, crossing his arms as he turned his head away stubbornly.

Noa sighed softly.

"I never get to spend time with you, Noa! I want to..."

"Alright, alright... how many other people know that you're married?"

He slipped the ring off of his finger and put it in his back pocket. "No one we run in to will know now."

Noa felt the guilt rising at that, before he just tried to shake it off. "Mm."

"Let's go to a park! I'll bring my camera and I can take pictures of the people and the scenery and it will be great!"

"Sounds like fun," Noa murmured, smile faded but still there.

"And I could take pictures of you, if you don't mind..."

"No, I don't."

He smiled, before moving in to lightly kiss Noa's cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome,"

Noa sighed to himself weakly as the two of them stepped back into the house, slipping his shoes off as usual and looking around.

Ryuuji stepped inside, ridding himself of his shoes, before moving to set his camera on the table.

"What now?"

"That's a good question..."

He sighed a bit, looking down.

Sitting down, Ryuuji sighed.

Noa watched him quietly, looking away from the floor.

He moved to remove the hair thing from his head, letting his hair fall out as he attempted to fix what the wind had done to it.

"Did you love her?" Noa asked softly, tilting his head to the side.

He blinked, looking over at Noa for a moment. Finally realizing, he shook his head. "I never did..."

"But that wasn't fair to her," Noa stated, looking a bit sad and noticing breiftly that it was starting to get dark outside.

"It just seemed like the right thing to do..." he defended with a frown.

"Yes, but people get married when they are in love. And now I feel so horrible.."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong..."

"Yes, I did. You have her, and she looks happy to me.."

"But I'm not happy, Noa! Not with her!"

"I really think you should tell her that, though.."

"I don't want to break her heart!"

"She'll be more upset if she finds out about us, Ryuuji. And I don't want her to be anymore sad than she will be.."

"I'll tell her eventually, Noa, but right now she doesn't need something like that."

"What do you mean by 'right now'?"

"At this moment in her life. She's got a lot of stress going on and me telling her I don't love her would completely destroy her!"

"What kind of stress? Everyone is always stressed, Ryuuji.. there's not ever going to be the perfect, happy day of hers. And it'll hurt her just the same either way,"

"I'm just not ready to let her know right now!"

"But it needs to be someday!"

"It will be, but if you keep bugging me about it then I'm not going to!"

"Where would that get us if you never told her, huh?"

"Well why don't you just stop asking and we won't have to find out!"

Tears began to come to the other's eyes, and he shook his head. "I just want us to be happy!"

"I do too, but Shizuka is my best friend and I want to find the best way to tell her, even if it means we have to keep it secret a little bit longer!"

"Keeping it a secret from others only hurts me more,"

"And what, do you think I'm having a peachy time going around with you without being able to hold hands or kiss!?"

"It was mostly your idea to get into this!"

"What, would you rather go back to Jounouchi and let your relationship be known then be with me and keep it hidden!?"

Noa made a small noise, slipping his shoes back on and running out the door, slamming it behind himself as he headed blindly down the street in tears.

Ryuuji turned his head away from the door, clenching his fists tightly.

The smaller of the two made his way carefully to the park, looking up as he tried not to run into anything. He pulled his coat closer around his body, arms around his chest and shivering from the cold of the night.

A lone figure was sitting on the park bench; his blonde bangs covering his eyes as he cried rather loudly.

The other looked up as he passed the figure, blinking.

The man's brown eyes moved up to spot Noa, and he jumped up, rushing over. "N-Noa!"

Upon realizing who it was Noa froze, eyes scared as he immediately recoiled in fright from the taller, letting out a whimper.

Jounouchi stopped a few feet away from him, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Noa, god, I... Noa, I'm so sorry! God, I never meant to hurt you. I take it all back, just... god... I've missed you so much and I've been so worried!"

The other boy looked up weakly, tears in his own eyes.

_"Well why don't you just stop asking and we won't have to find out!"_

_"What, would you rather go back to Jounouchi...?"_

He looked down, unsure of what to do. Should he listen to what Ryuuji had told him? Or not?

The elder man bit his lip, looking away as he clenched his fists, obviously angry at himself as the tears continued to come. "I understand if you'll never forgive me, Noa. But... god... I love you so much and I want you to come home..."

"I missed you," Noa said weakly, choking on his tears and moving to hug the other with a wince at his healing wounds.

Jounouchi didn't move for a minuet, before he wrapped his arms tightly around Noa, with none of the gentleness Ryuuji possessed when holding the aqua haired boy.

He made a small pained noise at that, trying not to remember Ryuuji and cry onto the other's shoulder.

"Lets go home, Noa..." The blonde said, his hands moving to pet Noa's hair roughly. "I'll get you some ice cream and some nice new clothes and it will be okay again..."

He looked up at that with a small smile. "Promise?"

He looked down, his brown eyes seemingly sincere as he nodded. "Cross my heart!"

Noa moved to kiss the other carefully, smiling.

Pulling away, Jounouchi took Noa's hand in his own and began to walk them out of the park.

The cold, smaller boy smiled still and leaned closer to Jounouchi.

The blonde moved an arm out to wrap it around Noa's shoulder happily.

The other snuggled into his shoulder.

"I love you, Noa," came the elder's voice as a whisper in the aqua haired boy's ear.

Noa giggled, blushing. "I love you, too."

Quietly they stepped up to Jounouchi's car and went back to the blonde's home.

Noa awoke quietly in the other's arms, not wanting to move.

Jounouchi shifted, muttering something about pizza.

With a small sigh, Noa lifted himself, rubbing at his eyes.

The blonde rolled over, pulling away from Noa to snuggle into his pillow that obviously needed washing.

Noa bit his lip at that, sitting quietly and biting his bottom lip.

After a moment of feeling no more warmth, Jounouchi awoke, yawning.

Noa looked over to him with a small smile. "Morning,"

"Good mornin', Noa," came the reply as Jounouchi sat up, yawning.

He looked down, sighing.

"Mm... something wrong, love?"

"No, nothing," Noa smiled, looking back to Jounouchi.

"Good good!" He moved to kiss the younger lightly, before getting up. "Listen, baby, I've got work to go to, so I'll see you after, okay?"

Noa kissed back softly, nodding. "Okay,"

"Love you," he said, before rushing to get dressed, cursing about how he was late.

"Love you too,"

He headed out not long after, tripping over himself as he rushed down the stairs of the apartment.

Noa leaned himself against the wall for a moment, before standing off of the bed to head to the kitchen, searching for some ramen to make himself for breakfast. The thought of Ryuuji wanting to actually stay home and be with him hit his mind, but he shook it away as best he could.

Grabbing a cup, he started up the water on the stove and looked down. This was, truly, the best love he could get.

And Ryuuji's words seemed to echo through the house...

_"Noa… if he's beating you, then it's not love..."_

Jounouchi damn near kicked open the door when he returned from work, growling angrily.

Noa looked up, blinking. "Is there something wrong?"

"The fuck there's something wrong!" He growled, stalking up to Noa. "Shizuka called and told me that you were staying with _her_ this entire time! I bet you were fucking her husband too, weren't you!?"

Noa blinked, eyes widening. "Of course not, love!" He answered, standing from the couch he'd been sitting on. "I'm in love with you. Only you."

"Shut up!" The blonde cried, roughly shoving him back onto the couch. "Lies! It's always lies with you, Noa!"

Noa made a squeaking noise, shaking his head. "No, no! I'm not lying! Please, don't hurt me.."

"OH, so you fuck my sister's husband and they ask me not to _hurt_ you!?" He reared a hand back and slapped Noa across the face, hard. "You should have thought about it _before_ you went to _him_!"

The other boy flew back and onto the couch, eyes starting up with tears again. "I didn't know where else to go, Jounouchichan... I was hurting..."

"There are a billion other people in this world, Noa! You could have picked _anyone_ but him!"

He looked away. "I'm sorry. I should have thought before."

"The FUCK you should have thought before!" He moved down and grabbed hold of the collar of Noa's shirt, lifting him up.

"I'm so sorry..." He cried, looking away and holding his eyes shut in tears. "I should have just stayed here."

"You'd best learn it this time, then. I'm going to teach you a lesson, Noa, and you had better learn it this time." He dropped the boy to the ground roughly, before grabbing his arm and hauling him up, twisting the limp to a painful position as he began to drag him to the bedroom.

The smaller boy's eyes widened and he cried out in protest as he realized just what Jounouchi meant.

"Shut the fuck up!" The elder ordered. "Just shut up!" He threw the boy into the room and closed the door behind himself, eyes narrowed.

"Please no.. please, don't, please, I'll do anything, gods.. please..."

Ignoring the boy's protests, he picked him up and pinned him roughly to the bed, without a second thought.

Noa looked up from the floor as the light in the room was scarce, only showing from the moon through the window. Jounouchi had fallen asleep, and Noa stood, entire body aching with pain from all of his new and reopened wounds. He moved quietly, wincing with each step his body took, holding his ripped clothing around his body and heading out of the apartment.

Noa looked around himself as he shivered from the cold of the night, beginning to walk as far away from Jounouchi's house as he could. He tried to remember the fastest way to Ryuuji's while walking, but couldn't.

So, the aquahaired boy headed in a different direction. He shouldn't go back to Ryuuji's anyways, he thought. Ryuuji was mad. He would wake him up, and Ryuuji would see that he went back to Jounouchi, and Ryuuji would get even more mad at him than he was to start.

Noa's weakened and wounded body could only take him so far, as he found himself falling against a door to a house in a small neighborhood in his search for someone's help. His crying and the helping cold were the only things that made the boy fall asleep against the unknown house in the unknown neighborhood at an unknown hour of the morning.

A wet washcloth was rested lightly against Noa's forehead, dabbing lightly in an attempt to keep the boy asleep. The touch was gentle, soft and soothing.

Noa made a small moaning noise, blinking his eyes open.

Soft violet eyes greeted him, strands of blonde hair falling around the boy's face. He blinked, before smiling warmly. "Ah, you're awake. Good, I was starting to get worried."

The other blinked, then remembered where he had fallen asleep. "Wha.. what?"

"Careful, don't over do it. You've been through a lot, I assume." He wiped at Noa's forehead again, before moving to re-wet the rag. "My name is Malik. I found you on my doorstep last night when I was coming home. I almost called 911, but I didn't know if you would want that, so I took you in and cleaned you up a bit."

Noa smiled a bit at that, chuckling. "Thanks,"

"What's your name, anyway? I would like something to call you other than 'that kid.'"

Noa smiled a bit. "Noa."

"It's nice to meet you, Noa." He stood up, moving over to the next room, which happened to be the kitchen, to dump out the water. "Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"No, no, I'm fine." He said softly, trying to sit his body up.

"I wouldn't sit up if I was you. You're not well enough to leave just yet. You'll wear your body out and pass out again."

Noa nodded, laying himself back down again.

Malik came back over, sitting on the table next to the sofa Noa rested on, questions filling his head, but he dared not ask any of them.

Noa looked over to him, frowning. "Thank you.."

"Hm? Oh, don't worry about it. You looked like you really needed someone. Well, someone who wasn't a doctor that would pound you with questions..."

Noa sighed softly, nodding.

Leaning back, the blonde watched him quietly, looking to the door every once in a while, only to look back.

"You can ask me things if you'd really like to. I don't mind."

"It's your life, really. I don't want to butt into personal affairs."

Noa nodded, looking to the ceiling.

Malik looked up as the front door opened, revealing a boy that looked like him, if he had stuck a fork in an electrical socket.

Noa looked over, blinking.

The boy handed Malik a bag and headed up the stairs without a word. Malik quietly pulled out bandages, nodding to Noa. "I had him go get more, I wasn't finished wrapping your wounds."

Noa nodded. "Oh.. thank you. Very much,"

"Don't mention it. Now that you're awake it will be a bit easier, though. Could you take off your shirt for me? I understand if you don't want to."

He shook his head and pulled off the shirt willingly.

Malik slowly moved over and began to wrap the already cleaned wounds.

Noa just let him, looking away.

"All done," he said, finishing up as he put everything away.

Noa smiled, thanking him again.

Malik only shook his head, smiling. "I'd rest for another couple of hours. We have TV or I could get you a book."

"A book would be very nice."

He nodded, moving over to the bookshelf and began listing off the many names from various types of fiction and non-fiction.

Noa pointed out a Shakespeare play book that the other had read off, smiling.

With a smile Malik handed it to him, before sitting down on a chair to read his own book.

Noa smiled as well, snuggling himself up so he was happy and beginning to read as well.

"Would you like to stay the night here, or do you have somewhere to go?" Malik asked once it was getting dark outside, setting his book in his lap.

"I.." His mind flashed to Jou, then to how angry Ryuuji was, and he looked down. "I'll stay here, if that's okay with you,"

"Hey, this house is open as long as you need it to be," the blonde replied with a smile.

Noa smiled at that, looking back to him in another thank you.

Shaking his head, the blonde moved to stand. "Are you hungry? I could order pizza."

"That works," He said, nodding.

"What would you like on it?"

"Cheese.. with olives,"

"Seriously? I love my pizza like that..." he gave the other an odd look, before moving to the phone, pressing the speed dial button.

Noa smiled and looked back down to his lap, trying not to think of either two.

He returned a moment later, taking a seat on the table once more.

Noa looked up at him, sitting up again.

"How are your wounds feeling?"

"They're okay," He smiled. "Better than before,"

"Well that's good," he nodded, before leaning back once more.

Noa sighed quietly, still not sure what to do with himself.

"So tell me a bit more about yourself. Hobbies? Interests?"

"I.. well.. I'm a writer for the paper, but I write novels, too. I'm a very large Shakespeare fan, if you couldn't tell." Noa giggled lightly at that. "I.. umm... I'm 20 years old, and I currently have no place to live. I have no one that loves me..."

"Oh?" He tilted his head, smiling weakly. "Well, like I said, you can stay here as long as you need. This house is really lonely."

"Thank you," He whispered again, still feeling empty for some reason.

The blonde nodded, noting the empty tone in the other's voice. "Well... I don't currently have a job. I dropped out of high school because it just wasn't working for me. My brother... that's the guy that looks like he uses way too much gel... is the only working person in this house, and we live together. Our parents are dead. We never talk or anything, so it's pretty much like living alone..."

"It must not be too fun," Noa commented, looking back to him. "Would you like to be my friend?"

A true smile crossed the other's face. "I really, really would."

He blushed a bit, giggling. "Yay,"

He bounced happily, before pushing some blonde hair out of his violet eyes.

The other's smile was still sad, and he couldn't get Ryuuji off of his mind.

Malik bounced up when the doorbell rang, and retrieved the pizza.

Noa couldn't sleep that night, shifting nonstop and looking around, finally staring to the ceiling for comfort.

Loud music was blaring from Malik's brother's room.

He sighed, and blocked it out for the remainder of his sleepless night. He briefly wondered what Ryuuji was doing. At that time, there. Sleeping with Shizuka, he supposed.

Malik was in the living room the next morning, his hair sticking up at odd angles as he was obviously not a morning person.

Noa looked over to him, tilting his head to the side. "Morning,"

"Myarf," came the reply.

He laughed at that noise, raising an eyebrow and trying to stand.

Malik plopped down into the chair, snuggling into it.

"I'm going to go for a little walk, okay?"

"Mynar..."

"I'm going to assume that's an okay," He rolled his eyes, and started out the door.

The streets seemed void of cars and people, everyone still asleep on the Saturday morning.

Noa hugged his arms to himself, yet again heading off down the street to the park.

He looked around as he arrived, staring at the blossoming Sakura trees and smiling lightly.

A man was sitting on a bench, taking pictures of various things.

Noa didn't look up at the bench, passing by it and merely continuing his walk.

Looking up, the man holding the camera frowned, whispering: "Noa?"

He looked up in the opposite direction, stopping to stare quietly at another sakura tree. A wind passing by and ruffling his hair, along with the blossoms.

The man lifted up the camera and snapped the camera quietly.

He sighed an empty sigh, letting out a long held sob and moving to sit on the grass below the tree, away from the other person's view, pulling his knees to himself and holding on as if it were the end of the world.

The man moved off the bench, heading over to Noa quietly. He sat in front of the boy and lifted the camera up, snapping a photo, before moving it away. "Hey."

Noa looked up, the newer bruises on his face showing.

Ryuuji smiled sadly, tilting his head to the side.

He looked away, crying still and pulling his knees closer.

Getting up, the black haired man slowly came closer, walking nervously. "Noa..."

The smaller boy shook his head, sobbing.

Biting his lip, the elder stopped, but did not leave. "Noa, I... god..."

"He hurt me again,"

"I... I know. I can... kind of tell..." Ryuuji looked away, guilt washing over him.

Noa gripped onto his coat, scared. "He raped me again."

Green eyes snapped to Noa, wide. Ryuuji sunk to his knees, his gaze still locked on the boy.

"And he said he was sorry the night before. He told me he was worried and that he loved me and he missed me and I believed him and we kissed and he was so nice..." Noa whimpered, crying still.

"Noa... Noa, god... I... I didn't think that would... I didn't know he'd... I never would have yelled at you..."

"You're still mad, aren't you? It's okay.." He whispered. "You can hit me too, if you want..."

"No! No, I'm not mad, Noa... I was never mad. And I'd never hit you..."

"But if it makes you feel better..."

"Seeing you in pain makes me feel a hundred times worse..."

The younger looked up, only letting his blue eyes be seen.

Ryuuji had tears rolling down his face, and he looked truly miserable, his eyes holding a window of sorrow that became even worse when Noa looked up. "Noa, I... I left Shizuka. I left her so we could be together..."

He blinked, eyes widening. "But.. what did she do?"

"She threw things at me, and she called me a liar, and she tossed the ring at my head, and told me to never come back. But it doesn't matter... because... because I..."

Noa tilted his head, scared.

"I love you..." Ryuuji breathed, wondering what Noa would do.

The wounded boy jumped up as best he could, hugging the other as tightly as he could, crying. "I love you, too."

Ryuuji tightly wrapped his arms around Noa, still being careful of the boy's wounds. He rested his forehead against Noa's shoulder, letting out a small sob of frustration and happiness.

"Please don't hurt me, please don't leave..."

"I swear, Noa. God, I swear on my life that I'd never, ever hurt or leave you."

Noa still cried on him softly, biting at his bottom lip.

Ryuuji lightly nuzzled Noa's cheek, eyes closed.

"What happens now?" Noa asked softly, still snuggled into the other's warm body.

"I don't really know... but whatever does, we'll live through it together, Noa."

"Where will we live?"

"Wherever we are able to."

Noa smiled a bit, clinging to him still.

Ryuuji lightly kissed his forehead, before laying in the grass, pulling Noa down with him carefully.

Noa smiled and snuggled into the other further.

"I love you, my Noa..."

"And I love you,"

Fin


End file.
